Catboy (Cartoon Continuity)
For the character's mainstream counterpart, see Yoyo. For the character's past counterpart, see Yoyo (Pre-Cartoon Continuity). - Connor= - Connor (PJs) = - Winter = - Kitten Boy= - Night Panther = }} |imagewidth = 300 |Row 1 title = Real name |Row 1 info = Connor |Row 2 title = Superhero identity |Row 2 info = Catboy |Row 3 title = Gender |Row 3 info = Male |Row 4 title = Friends/allies |Row 4 info = Gekko Owlette PJ Robot Armadylan An Yu Luna Girl (sometimes) Moths (sometimes) Motsuki (sometimes) Night Ninja (sometimes) Ninjalinos (sometimes) Cameron Teacher (mentor) Kids Teeny Weeny The Wolfy Kids (sometimes) Ruffles Alley Cat Santa Claus |Row 5 title = Enemies |Row 5 info = Romeo Robot Robo-Cat Robo-Owl Robo-Gekko Spy-Bot Night Ninja Ninjalinos Luna Girl Moths Motsuki Teeny Weeny (formerly) The Wolfy Kids Armadylan (briefly; formerly) Ruffles (formerly) |Row 6 title = Likes |Row 6 info = His friends (including Greg and Amaya) Fighting crime Cats His Cat-Car Making things right Master Fang Drawing Origami Gekko's plan to stick up on ice Mystery Mountain Mr. Meow His powers Dogs Ruffles (currently) |Row 7 title = Dislikes |Row 7 info = Romeo and his robots Water His friends in danger Luna Girl and her moths Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos Sticky Splats Being captured Being angered Owlette refusing to forgive him Owlette being hard on him Gekko's plan to stick up on ice (formerly) Making mistakes Being glared and scolded at Owlette's impatience Making his friends angry Losing his powers The Wolfy Kids Upsetting Armadylan Armadylan's recklessness Stray dogs (formerly) Ruffles (formerly) |Row 8 title = Episode debut |Row 8 info = "Blame it on the Train, Owlette" |Row 9 title = Voice actor |Row 9 info = Jacob Ewaniuk (Season 1) Jacob Ursomarzo (Season 2 - Season 3) Roman Lutterotti (Season 3-present) Arthur Dubois (Season 1) Achille Dubois (Season 2 - present) Francisco Vargas (Season 1) Franco Balzanny (Season 2) Unknown (Season 3) Ana San Millán (Season 1 - present)}} Catboy (real name: Connor) is the main protagonist of PJ Masks. He is the leader, one third of the PJ Masks and he is the descendant of the original Yoyo from an alternate universe. His vehicular method of travel is the Cat-Car. Catboy is the leader of the trio, and the oldest too. Incredibly fast, amazingly agile, he can hear the quietest sounds across unbelievable distances! But he's also afraid of water! Still, when adventure beckons, “The amazing Catboy leaps to the rescue!” With these skills Catboy can outrun anyone and gives Night Ninja a challenge with his amazing leaps and acrobatic moves! His vehicle, the Cat-Car, gets the heroes from A to B in lightning speed and even shoots moth balls should there be anything in the way! Connor takes great enjoyment in associating with Greg and Amaya. He can be a bit clumsy at times; this was especially emphasized in "Clumsy Catboy". He's also nice, smart, caring, friendly, helpful, and funny. In "Catboy's Great Gig", it is shown that he sometimes has intense stage fright, similar to how Greg becomes nervous when he's presenting to the class. As Catboy, Connor leads the PJ Masks through the steps of defeating villains such as Romeo, Luna Girl & Night Ninja. He prefers to have his own way, but still respects Owlette and Gekko when they ring in with their opinions. On many occasions, like his fellow members, childlike immaturity tends to overtake his mindset on the mission leading to issues (such as getting frustrated in "Catboy and Master Fang's Sword" and letting leadership go to his head in "Catboy Takes Control"), but this is always realized and corrected leading to the mission being done properly, and the villain's plans foiled. Despite being the leader of the team, each member still has as much priority. When he got zapped by the Baby Beam and turned into Kitten Boy in "Terrible Two-Some", he can be quite curious, playful, and cute, but sometimes, he can be bratty, demanding, and more emotional. He can sometimes act like a real cat and he can actually drink milk from a bowl like one, too. He also likes to chase butterflies, play with fur balls, and he can even walk, climb, sit, pounce, and run like a cat. When Catboy got zapped by the Opposite Ray and turned into Night Panther in "Gekko and the Opposite Ray", he is evil and hostile, as he and Dark Owl are super enemies with Gekko. However, he argues with Dark Owl a lot, and he is also competitive, since he and Dark Owl have tried to win against each other when trying to defeat Gekko. The TV counterpart of Sacha is identical to his mainstream counterpart, except that his skin is darker in tone, his eyes are blue in color instead of brown, has a blue teal shirt and pants that is lighter in tone, and his T-shirt is white instead of light blue. He also wears red sneakers with lime green shoelaces instead of his book counterpart's white European sneakers. During the nighttime, his pajamas consist of a blue shirt with his signature cat symbol in the middle. His shirt and pants carry the same striped design. He also wears blue slippers. As Catboy, he is near identical to his mainstream counterpart, but Catboy's different color is a darker tone of blue, has slightly shorter ears and tail, and his stripes are a lighter tone of blue and has a pattern that resembles a lightning bolt. Also, he has a signature cat symbol at his chest instead of having a white cat belly that his book counterpart would usually have. Catboy is often portrayed to have a more stern and edgy expression than his book counterpart, as well as having a fighting pose at times. As Night Panther his appearance is identical to that of his superhero identity, but his different color is black with white stripes and dark gray eyes. *'Super Cat Ears': Can hear any sound from far away. *'Super Cat Jump': Can jump really high. *'Super Cat Leap': Can leap at a fast time. *'Super Cat Speed': Can run really fast at lightning speed. He can also use his speed to make things he touches go faster (as seen in "Moon Madness"), and even recharge robots (as seen in "Robot Goes Wrong”). *'Super Cat Agility:' Yoyo is very agile. *'Super Cat Lightning:' Can create lightning while running. *'Super Cat Stripes:' (first seen in "Wacky Floats", and officially introduced in "PJ Power Up"): Can shoot blue energy stripes at opponents to attack them and also use them hold on to or grab things. Unlike his mainstream counterpart's magic stripes, however, Catboy's stripes can glow. The following powers were temporarily gained in "Owlette of a Kind": *'Cat Eyes:' A power identical to Owlette's "Owl Eyes", caused by Romeo's Power Copier. This power was self-nicknamed by Catboy upon discovery. *'Owl Wing Wind': Another temporary power of Owlette's caused by Romeo's Power Copier. Category:PJ Masks Characters Category:Featured Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Leaders Category:Heroes Category:PJ Masks Members Category:Characters voiced by Jacob Ewaniuk Category:Characters voiced by Jacob Ursomarzo Category:Characters voiced by Roman Lutterotti Category:Alternate doppelgängers Category:PJ Masks' world